


Son of Hecate

by Pyrofestus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: No Romance, oc gives gay vibes, oc is a child of Hecate, takes place while Apollo is asleep, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrofestus/pseuds/Pyrofestus
Summary: A demigod saves Meg from the endless stream of questions that other campers bombard her with.
Kudos: 1





	Son of Hecate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic. I was going to make it a gateway into another story but i decided against it.

The camp buzzed with the gossip of the god Apollo falling down to earth. They never expected him to be in the form of a pubescent teenager with dark curly hair and a forehead full of acne. It was even a surprise when he came rushing out of the woods, followed by a chubby teen girl with short black hair, before collapsing.   
Apollo laid unconscious on the small metal bed while Children of Apollo, Asclepius, Aceso, and Iaso scurried around the med bay in a blind panic. Other campers asked the new girl, now known as Meg McCaffery, questions at rapid fire. The girl sort of looked overwhelmed. Which is why Hal took pity on her and quickly shooed the ignorant demigods away.  
Hal was a son of Hecate, the only boy in his cabin. He was short, about 5’9, and had inherited his mother’s green eyes. His dyed red hair sat on his head almost like a fluffy mane, framing his soft face and causing his freckles to stick out across his nose and cheeks. He almost looked like a large man-child.   
The redhead wore a ragged Metallica t-shirt under his unzipped red hoodie. The blue jeans he wore were slightly baggy and overlapped his olive green converse.   
The boy smiled and held out his hand. Meg cautiously took it, almost yelping when the camper spun around and pulled her toward the mess hall. Once they arrived, the teen sat down and turned to Meg, letting her hand go.  
“Sorry. You seemed a little overwhelmed. I’m Hal Hunter. You came with Apollo, correct?” Hal gave a small sheepish grin. The black haired girl sat down, pushing her cat-eye glasses further up her nose.   
“Yeah. He’s my slave.” Meg said matter-of-factly, puffing her chest out in confidence, causing Hal to chuckle. “So this camp is for demigods? Does that mean you're a demigod?”   
Hal nodded.   
“I'm the son of Hecate. I'm in cabin #20.” He pointed to a cabin behind him.  
Hecate’s cabin was stone and along the sides and top were engraved magical symbols and writing that almost seems to glow.   
Meg’s cat-eye glasses slowly slid to the end of her nose, forcing her to push them back up. Her mouth opened to speak more but was interrupted by Apollo sitting down next to her.   
“Apollo, this is Hal Hunter. Hal, this is Apollo.” Meg grumbled.   
“Ah yes. I've heard a lot about you from your mother. She goes on and on about how brave you are and how she is proud of her children at Camp Halfblood and yadda yadda..” Apollo smiled as if a thought just occurred to him and made him happy. Hal’s cheeks turned to the colour similar to the strawberries in the field and looked down at his hands in embarrassment. The son of Hecate could tell he was prepared to go on but Will’s voice saved them from the speech. Apollo jerked his head up and rushed over to his offspring.  
“I should probably go with him. See ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if they kind of seem a little ooc.


End file.
